yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Terror Time
Terror Time, known as in Japanese, is a randomly occurring event in the Yo-kai Watch universe. This black-and-white alternate dimension is the home of Gargaros, his brothers Ogralus and Orcanos, and their oni minions. Children who disobey their parents or generally misbehave might find themselves within Terror Time, chased down by the large Oni and their followers. If they get caught, the Oni gives them a severe beating, but then the children wake up in bed as though it were a nightmare. There is a positive spin to this, as one who evades, outsmarts, or defeats the Oni is said to have grown as a person. History Terror Time is based on a common warning parents give their children over some kind of divine punishment they will receive if they misbehave. In the games, Terror Time is first introduced during Chapter 4 in the first game, following the player's ability to go out at night thanks to befriending Baku, in order to retrieve Mr. Goodsights' lucky underwear from the Hot Springs at night as to upgrade the Yo-kai Watch to find Rank D Yo-kai. The missions of Yo-kai Watch Busters also take place during Terror Time. Nate has been trapped within Terror Time twice in the anime' run, both times for leaving the house after his mother forbade him from doing so. The first time, Nate barely escaped from Gargaros after the oni flattened Jibanyan and Whisper. The second time, Nate was stopped by Captain Bully and told to confront the Oni to grow as a person, giving him advice on the strategy needed to take him down, though in the style of a group formed in a MMORPG. However, the deliberation takes so long that Gargaros gets agitated and leaves. Gameplay While wandering the city, the player may find themselves suddenly dragged into a barren, black-and-white version of the city. This often happens in the early part of the nighttime, as they have stayed out past their bedtime, though it can also be encountered if the player loiters or delays plot-progression, and in various places within the Infernal Inferno. This event can also be triggered by following a Leadoni that says "Follow me! FOLLOW ME!" instead of the normal "Follow me! Follow meeeeee!". However, more often than not, when Terror Time is triggered this way, the player would be close to a Terror Chest. Terror Time plays like a stealth game, where the player must evade the Oni and his minions while searching for the exit, which is marked on the map and takes the form of a sliding door. The longer the player takes, the more smaller Oni will spawn on the map and look for the player. Belaying these efforts are the Red treasure chests which almost always contain hard-to-find items, such as rare evolution items, which are scattered throughout Terror Time, often in dead-ends which might be difficult to navigate into or out of without getting caught. If a small oni spots the player, it lets out a shrill roar which alerts its boss, causing the large oni to charge at a dead sprint for the Player's location. It is impossible to hide; the Oni will always know where you are and can teleport to your location if you manage to evade it for too long. The Oni runs as fast as the player can sprint, if not faster, so using Staminum is advisable if the player is spotted, with the sole exception being if the door is nearby. Once caught, the player will find themselves under a relentless onslaught of powerful physical attacks and the occasional Yo-kai technique. If the Oni defeats them, they wake up in bed as though they'd had a bad dream, but any items obtained from the red chests are lost. As a result, new/ early game players are advised to simply search for the exit unless they land near a chest and Gargaros spawns far away from them. An adequately powerful party can defeat Gargaros, after which the Player is free to gather any remaining Terror Time chests unimpeded. However, defeating Gargaros enough times causes his brothers to start appearing in Terror Time as well, and they are by far the strongest foes in the game, especially his brother Orcanos. Yo-kai * Gargaros * Ogralus * Orcanos * Leadoni (unfightable) * Suspicioni (unfightable) Terror Time Chests A variety of highly desirable items can be found within the Red Chests in Terror Time. The chests are marked on the map, as well as the hunting Oni, when the map is zoomed in all the way. No matter how many times players enter Terror Time, the chest placement is static. Contents of the chest include: * Rare Books * Dancing Stars * Bronze, Silver, and Gold Dolls * Random Equipment (Charm, Badge, Ring and Band) * Fusion items ** Glacial Clip (Evolves Frostina into Blizzaria) ** Shard of Evil (Evolves Timidevil into Beelzebold) ** Snowstorm Cloak (Evolves Pupsicle into Chilhuahua) ** Dragon Orb (Evolves Draggie into Dragon Lord) ** Ageless Powder (Evolves Grumples into Everfore) ** Tattered Gauntlet (A component of the Venoct Gauntlets) * Mighty Medicine * VoltXtreme * Holy Exporb Category:Locations Category:Game mechanics